Support is requested for continued participation in the cooperative clinical trials of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group. Such studies include Phase II trials, which may or may not be randomized, of the effectiveness of a specific treatment plan in a series of patients with a specific disease or diseases. These studies are primarily disease-oriented, especially in the signal tumors, but broad-spectrum studies of promising agents or combinations are also included. Phase III studies are also performed consisting of randomized comparisons of two or more treatment plans. The present thrust of group studies is toward combined modality and adjuvant studies. To this end, radiation oncologists from each institution have formed a radiation therapy committee, while a surgery committee has recently been constituted composed of interested group surgeons. The continued use of immunotherapeutic agents in combined modality studies will be an important aspect of future group efforts. The group encourages the performance of ancillary and pilot studies; special interests of the UTMRC will continue to be pilot studies in lung cancer, and the development of a reference laboratory for biologic markers (such as ACTH) in this disease. Secondary benefits from continued participation in group activities include the demonstration of a modern approach to multidisciplinary diagnostic evaluation, treatment, follow-up and rehabilitation of the cancer patient, and the training of nurses, physicians, and allied health personnel in the principles of "total patient care".